fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Mortal Kombat: Resurgence
Mortal Kombat: Resurgence is the eleventh installment in the Mortal Kombat Series. The game was developed and published by NetherRealm Studios for PC, Playstation 4 and Xbox 720 on march 5, 2017. It follows after the events of Mortal Kombat Cataclysm. Intro The key to the future... lies in the past, all Kombatants have fallen to being war after Shinnok is defeat by Raiden (who reclame of NetherRealm). Force of Light have failed to save world and how could be Shao Kahn was last alive to defeat, the force of darkness haves discover Mortal Kombat: Armageddon, before Good and Evil will be last stand of futures about stange demonic came out nowhere. The Resurgence have begun. Characters Retuning Characters * Liu Kang * Johnny Cage * Kano * Raiden * Sub-Zero * Scorpion * Goro * Kitana * Shang Tsung * Reptile * Ermac * Jax Briggs * Tri-Borg * Sektor * Cyrax * Smoke * Kung Lao * Noob Saibot * Kenshi * Bo'Rai Cho * Frost * Drahmin * Kabal * Tremor * No Face * Nightwolf * Kintaro * Umbra * Mephisto * Atmosphere * Zomex * Mithra * Tanya * Reiko * Havik * Zenko * Motaro * Baraka * Mileena * Shao Kahn New Characters * Don'Jarr * Grissnink * Sevenlina * Swamp * Peckof * Damashi * Rovan * Te'Rask DLC Characters * Mokap * Sweet Tooth (Twisted Metal) * Onaga * Spawn (Spawn) * Ash Williams (Evil Dead) * Blaze Arenas * Warrior Shrine * Krossroads * Acid Bath * Wu Shi Academy * The Armory * Balcony * Bell Tower * Bridge * Dark Prison * Dead Pool * Dragon Mountain * Special Force Base * Jade's Desert * Golden Desert * Drum Arena * Hell * Hell's Foundry * Hidden Portal * Fire Well * Dragon King's Temple * Moloch's Lair * Reptile's Lair * Lin Kuei Temple * Shirai Ryu Temple * Ice Pit * The Pit * Yin Yang Island * Street * Subway * Slaughterhouse * Krimson Forest * Palace Grounds * Lin Kuei Temple Inside * Kahn's Kave * Botan Jungle * Tomb * Krypt * Tekunin Warship * Bank * Kombat Tomb * Nethership Interior * Beetle Lair * Reiko's War Room * Jinsei Chamber * Shang Tsung's Throme Room * Dead Woods * Rooftop * Shaolin Temple * Black Dragon Base * Raiden's Temple * Meteor Storm * Lost Tomb * Lower Mines * Shang Tsung's Flash Pits * The Courtyard * The Temple * Shang Tsung's Garden * Shao Kahn's Throme Room * Kahn's Colosseum * Soul Chamber * Training Room * Wastelands of Outworlds * Sky Temple * Sarna Ruins * Pyramid of Argus * Waterfront * Wind World * Krossroads * Kuatan Jungle * Bloodhaven Games Mode * Story Mode - The Story Mode of Mortal Kombat: Resurgence is told in 18 chapters, with one character or two being playable in each chapter. * Arcade Ladder Mode - The Player chooses a character and makes his way to the top of the Ladder fighting Sub-Boss and Boss on the top - Single Player. * Tag Team Ladder Mode - The Player chooses 2 character and makes his way to the top of the Ladder fighting Sub-Boss and Boss on the top - Single or Multiplayer. * Versus Mode - 2 Players or More fight each other in a single Arcade or Tag Team Kombat. * Konquest Mode - The Player explores the Mortal Kombat Universe in a Single-Player RPG. * Krypt Mode - It is for Unlocking Features by using Koins obtained Through out Konquest Mode and Arcade Mode. Category:PC Games Category:PlayStation 4 Games Category:Xbox 720 Games Category:Netherrealms Studios Category:Games Category:2017 Category:Mortal Kombat (series) Category:Fan Games